When You Leave
by Marsuvees
Summary: The thoughts of Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh during the Final Chapter of the anime: This is Our Ouran Fair! Two-Shot
1. The Shadow King

_This is a Two-Shot Request fic for the little sister.(Miss Riku here on ) She wanted a fic on Tamaki and Kyoya's friendship and I am here to deliver!  
__This one's for you, little sis!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but the Master will be departing for France soon."

Kyoya Ootori stood in shock, looking out the grand window over Ouran Academy. Tamaki was leaving? Returning to France? Kyoya's sharp brain noted that Shima, head of Suoh Mansion #2, was still talking through the phone. His subconscious filed the information away in case it was needed later. His conscious mind, though, was in turmoil and he didn't like it one bit.

Kyoya's world was one of order, of information. Things happened in succinct fashion: One event led to another. So-and-so doing such-and-such would lead to this-or-that. Even when he first met Tamaki and entered into the fool's world, he had grown to accept the pattern that existed even there, as whimsical as it may have been. But this, this sudden, world-changing event, had caught even him off guard.

What was Tamaki thinking! Kyoya felt anger welling up inside him. The last time he had been angry had been two years ago when he had first met Tamaki. The feelings caught him off guard again, only causing his anger to grow. He shouldn't be angry! When one is angry, one is prone to make mistakes. One is prone to loose sight of the goal! He shuddered. He had to gain control of himself. The situation would right itself, but only if he could keep a clear mind.

One thing in his mind was already clear, though:

He could not allow Tamaki to return to France. Not now. Not ever.

"How could he be so stupid?!" he growled to no one in particular, even though the five other members of the Host Club were standing directly behind him, waiting for what news Shadow King had to bring them.

Knowing that they would want to know what had caused such an uncharacteristic outburst, he spoke over his shoulder to them.

"Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France" bitterness and anger still oozed off every word.

Kyoya didn't bother to listen to what the others said after that, he had more important things to worry about at the moment. He would calculate what the others would do in time, but for now...he had to think about Tamaki.

Tamaki.

His first, and best, friend.

Kyoya had always looked at other people as tools to be manipulated. Manipulated at his whim or, more importantly, at his father's. Everything he ever did, spoke or thought involved tipping the scales in his favor. Every thought about what he could gain, every word measured .

When his father had ordered him to become friends with Yuzuru Suoh's boy, Kyoya had immediately agreed that it would be beneficial to himself and his father to do so. After all, friends were about what you could gain, not how you felt about them.

But Tamaki...Tamaki had been more than he had ever thought possible. Within moments, the boy had left an indelible impression on him. An impression for being the most idiotic person he had ever had the non-pleasure to meet.

But what did it matter? He still had things to gain from their continued relationship.

It had first begun to bother him when he had actually become angry about the young Suoh. Kyoya had been shocked that Tamaki had somehow influenced him to show an emotion, an emotion that Kyoya hadn't weighed the pros and cons of beforehand. The feeling had shaken Kyoya to the core.

It hadn't helped when, later, Kyoya found that Tamaki had seen straight to the center of his being. His wishes, his self, and most of all, his constraints. Straight through to his soul.

What foolishness.

Yet, Kyoya had been intrigued. That interest led to a friendship, that led to a best-friendship, which led to the best times of Kyoya's life. Which led in turn to many more friends. Friends who he was friends with, not for what he could gain, but for what he could find with them.

"Excuse me, sir"

Oh, right. Shima was still on the line. Kyoya scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking. If the Master's mother really is as remarkable as a woman as he claims she is, Then I can only imagine that she would be upset with the manner in which the Master has chosen to leave Ouran Academy."

Kyoya knew then it was time he had a plan. He needed a plan. Something, anything, to stop Tamaki from leaving Ouran.

"Do you know when he's leaving, Shima?"

"I'm afraid his flight is this evening."

Kyoya's eyes widened in shock. That soon? Did Tamaki wish to leave that badly? He shook his head. It wasn't out of control yet.

"Why is he leaving so soon?" he said, realizing he had let some of the shock soak into his tone.

"He would have left sooner but he said--"

Suddenly, Kyoya didn't hear anymore of what Shima was saying. Even his subconscious didn't pick it up and store it away in the library of his mind. Kyoya watched quietly out the window as a red convertible passed in front of his view on the road below. In the back seat sat a certain red-haired demoness, who was trying to buy his father's company and take his best friend, and said blonde-haired best friend.

"Tamaki." his mouth spoke without him telling it to. The cell phone dropped from his ear. He felt and saw the rest of the club running up beside him, plastering their faces against the window to get a good look at the red car now nearing Ouran's gates.

Tamaki was leaving. It was then that the revelation his Kyoya with it's full force. Tamaki was leaving.

Was there anything he could really do about it now? The car was almost out of sight. Was there really any plan he could create that would rectify this?

If Tamaki wanted to leave, was it really worth it?

Kyoya's black eyes scanned his friends, still looking out through the streakless glass.

Hunny-senpai had pushed himself closest to the window, tears streaming down his face. In some still, small ways, Kyoya admired Hunny's ability to show his true emotions as easily as he does, although, the youngest Ootori would never admit it to anyone, least of all himself.

Beside his cousin, Mori-senpai stood resolute, a large hand resting on Hunny's shoulder. Mori's face showed no visible emotion, but Kyoya could see just the slightest twinge of worry in the older student's eyes.

Hikaru's fist slammed against the glass and came close to breaking it. His darkened face was looking down at the ground, out of Kyoya's line of sight. Kaoru leaned close against his brother in a show of support, holding back his feelings in favor of helping Hikaru with his. Something Kaoru was serially guilty for.

Looking over his friends, friends made for friendship's sake and not his personal gain, Kyoya knew he couldn't let them down. The clincher came when Hunny looked up with tear-stained eyes at Kyoya. Kyoya easily read that Hunny was looking to him for an answer. A plan. Something, anything. Something that would reassure the boy-lolita that everything would be fine. That Tamaki would return and they would all be one happy Host Club family again.

Kyoya shook his head at being so sentimental. Tamaki really was wearing off on him.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot." he finally said, a plan forming in mind. They would follow Tamaki and, all together, convince him to return to Ouran. The fool was so emotional and touched so easily by such things it was sure to work.

As everyone rushed from the room, Kyoya turned to look at the only one who hadn't moved the whole time. Haruhi. He hadn't even thought about how this news would affect her. The girl sat silently, head tilted to looked at the folded hands in her lap. Kyoya knew of how Haruhi felt about Tamaki and he knew of how Tamaki felt in return, yet he had failed to realize how Tamaki's leaving would affect the tough young woman.

Perhaps he had realized without his knowing that Haruhi could stop Tamaki all on her own.

What a sentimental fool.

He reached out and grabbed her unmoving form by the arm. They were going to stop him together.

"Haruhi, let's go."

* * *

_Well, there's Kyoya's side of this fic. I'm working on Tamaki's now and it should be up before midnight eastern time._

_~Mars_


	2. The Host Club King

_And here is the second part. It'll be a good bit shorter than the first, methinks._

_

* * *

_

"That was reckless, Haruhi. You have to be more careful." Tamaki smiled down at the girl in his arms that he had just lept of a bridge to catch. "Look at you, you're soaking wet!"

"A little water never hurt anyone." Haruhi replied, shaking her short-brown hair, spraying droplets of water all around. She smiled back at him as he placed her gently down on the dry shore, a small glint in her large brown eyes. "Besides...people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."

Tamaki stiffened for a moment at her uncharacteristic statement, knowing just how true it was, before he remembered that he had said that not too long ago, just after they had first met. He felt a blush spread across his face at the thought that she even remembered that. He couldn't very well help it, though! She was just too cute when she giggled like that and cocked her head just right and--

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!"

Tamaki turned just in time to be tackled/glomped by the young Hunny-senpai. He caught his balance just in time to have the twins come crashing into him, trailing just slightly behind Hunny. Soon, though, their attentions were turned to fawning over Haruhi, like all at the Host Club were prone to do, leaving Tamaki sitting on the edge of the shore by himself. Looking across the beach toward the road, Tamaki saw Mori-senpai and Kyoya standing beside a dark red car. He wondered why Kyoya hadn't come running to meet him like the others had! He had almost left them all for goodness' sake!

But, then again, maybe Kyoya was just being a good mother like he should be! Watching over them all from his higher position.

And Mori? Well, Mori was just Mori.

As he watched all of them, his family, Tamaki couldn't help but think that Kyoya had come up with the idea of following him like they did. It wouldn't surprise him at all. It had always been Kyoya's penchant, making plans, figuring things out. Tamaki had known that from the start. That's why he made such a good friend! He could help you with anything!

Tamaki knew that all the other family members of the Host Club referred to Kyoya as the "Shadow King" to his "King". Tamaki also knew that Kyoya did most of the work at the Host Club and certainly held sway over their family.

But, Tamaki was okay with that. He was okay with just being the King of the Host Club. Being their bumbling leader whose plans didn't ever turn out as perfectly as Kyoya's. Tamaki was okay with it because he trusted Kyoya with his life. With everything he had. He trusted Kyoya with his family.

Because that's what friends do. They trust each other.

Kyoya held a most important part of the in the Host Club: he watched over them. For all his seeming coldness and selfishness, most of the Host Club probably would not be in as good as shape as they were without Kyoya's watchful black eyes. For all his talk of what he gained from it, Tamaki knew that, deep down, Kyoya was a part of the Host Club because he enjoyed it. Because he loved it. Haruhi had said it herself up on that bridge. They all loved being a part of the Host Club, and nothing could have made Tamaki prouder. He was glad he had succeeded in drawing Kyoya from his shell of measurements and calculating. Of manipulating and finding the percentage of gain.

Tamaki smiled when he saw Kyoya adjust his glasses and say something unintelligible to Mori. It was probably something about how dreamily heroic he had been when jumping after Haruhi!

Tamaki's eyes left Kyoya and Mori, wandering over to Haruhi. She was currently looking over the sling that Hikaru's left arm was in. How had the troublesome twin managed to do that? Had it been in going after him?

Tamaki wondered if the twins would use the wounded arm as an excuse to gain unneeded sympathy from his lovely daughter. Could they illicit Haruhi's love through pity? He questioned, scandalized.

Tamaki stopped. Did he really still think of Haruhi as his daughter? Or was she something more?

He thought for a moment then chuckled to himself. Now was not the time for such serious thoughts, he would discuss it with Kyoya later. Probably. He'd see.

For now, he was content to watch his Host Club Family, watched over by his best friend, all back together.

* * *

_I do hope you all enjoyed this, especially you sis!_

_I also do hope that I portrayed Tamaki's childlike, innocent and slightly arrogant attitude correctly. I had a lot of fun writing it!_

_See you all next time!_

_~Mars_


End file.
